object_hyperversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sand You Wait
Sand You Wait is the fifth episode of Object Hyperverse. In the episode, Paperclip is eliminated and the challenge is to cross the desert. Team Flaming Fires lost the challenge. Transcript (Eraser Cap is running through a forest. She then bumps into Basket) Eraser Cap: Oh, there you are alliance! I've been looking for you! Basket: Um, we told you we were going to the forest... Eraser Cap: Um, no you didn't... You didn't send me anything! I don't- Basket: Yeah yeah, blah blah, whatever. Cotton Candy: Hey, Eraser Cap! Now that you're here, our ENTIRE alliance is here! THAT'S GREAT! RIGHT, DICEY? Dicey: Uhh, sure? Eraser Cap: Well, have any of you seen Cup? Dicey: Oh yeah, she died after Swordy killed her. Eraser Cap: WHAT? NO! I'M GONNA GO KILL SWORDY! (Runs, until bumps into Door) Door: Well, looks like we reached episode 5, anyways, it's time for elimination! SPLASHY BUBBLES! COME TO THE ELIMINATION AREA! Sweatdrop: Oh no! I think I'm going to be eliminated! Door: Whatever, we got 3 votes, a record high! Anyways, if you're safe, you'll get a chocolate cupcake! And if you don't, you. Are. ELIMINATED! Wait hold on, Bubbles, you're missing a member! Eraser Cap: Oh yeah, Swordy killed Cup! That was mean! Swordy: Whatever. Door: Okay then, the CRC (Zoom up in on the Cup Recovery Center) will recover her... Cup: (Pops out the CRC) Okay, I'm here! Door: Anyways, I'll call out who has 0 votes! Eraser Cap, Basket, Dicey, Cup, Button, Remote and Sweatdrop! (Door throws cupcakes at all of them.) Door: Cotton Candy and Paperclip. Both of you got at least 1 vote. The last cupcake goes to... (CC and Paperclip both look worried) Door: Cotton Candy, at one vote. Paperclip, at 2 votes, you have been eliminated! (Throws a cupcake at Cotton Candy) Paperclip: Wh-WHAT? Oh my paperclip factory, you can't be serious! I am not leaving this spot! Door: Well, if you're not, then we'll make you. (Flings Paperclip to the TOL) Eraser Cap: Finally, she's gone. Sweatdrop: Hey, mean! She was our teammate! Eraser Cap: But she was so bossy and mean! Cheeseburger: SHUT UP AND LET'S DO THE CHALLENGE ALREADY! Door: The fourth challenge sure will be a good one! Tomato: Uhh, why is that? Door: Because you'll have to be quick in this challenge! Cheeseburger: Oh no... Door: The challenge is to escape from the desert! First team to get one of their members past the desert WINS! Volleyball: Okay, but where is the desert? Door: It's over there, just get going, GO! Sweatdrop: Okay, we might be the smaller team, but we can still win! Eraser Cap: Okay, what are we gonna do? Sweatdrop: Well, we have to be quicker then the Fires. And I'm quick! What are they doing? Volleyball: Okay guys, we need to win! French Fry: Like, I don't care. I need to like, text my BFFs. Cheeseburger: This challenge seems too hard, I'm sitting out. Chicken Biscuit: CHICKEN! Cheeseburger: GET AWAY FROM ME YOU IMPOSTOR! Volleyball: Whatever, everyone else, lets go! (The six start running) Sweatdrop: Oh no, there ahead of us now! What should we do!? Basket: Everyone, get in me! (Everyone except Sweatdrop climbs in Basket) Hey, SD, why aren't you getting in? Sweatdrop: I'll lead you, just follow me! Swordy: Uhh, VB, the other team's catching up. Volleyball: Oh no! Quicker, everyone! (They go faster) Marker: Hey, VB, I see sand! We're getting close! Volleyball: Good! Sweatdrop: Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no! We're so behind! Wait, I have an idea! Basket, everyone else, hang on to me! (She starts to run very fast) Cup: Woah! SD is so fast! Volleyball: We made it! (The Bubbles pass them) Huh? Sweatdrop: HA HA! Tomato: I'm starting to get tired, I'm sitting down. Volleyball: What? (Mustard starts running after Ketchup) Ketchup: AAAAAAHH! Volleyball: Well, now it's just me, Swordy and Marker! Sweatdrop: I think you guys should be more thankful that you have me on your team. Dicey: I'm glad that your on our team! Remote: Yeah, in challenges like this, you help us quite a bit. Sweatdrop: Finally, some people are appreciating my fitness! Marker and Basket: GUYS! I CAN SEE THE END! Sweatdrop: Hurry! (Starts running faster) (Marker then starts running very fast, SD and him are right beside each other. SD then passes Marker and crosses the finish) Door: Well, Sweatdrop crossed the finish first, so they win! Flaming Fires, one of you are going home! Sweatdrop: Yeah! (High-fives Basket) Marker: No fair! They had a advantage! Volleyball: We were so close! Swordy: Yeah, we should've won. Door: Vote for who should be eliminated from the Flaming Fires by January 8th, 2018! Please vote, you gotta vote, PLEASE! OHV 6 will be out on January 8th as well!Category:Episodes Category:2018